


ain't no lie

by lavendericecoffee



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Confusion, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, Support, mentions of biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Sometimes life isn't easy for a teenager. Especially a bi teenager caught between affections from a robot and warrior from the future. That sure can't be easy.





	ain't no lie

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a Pride Month fic but bc of work I couldn't finish it on time but HEY I'm going on a pride event on weekend so it counts
> 
> as you probably know I am bisexual and I really wanted for Pride Month to have a fic focused on my experiences and feelings towards it. and when I got an idea about this, I knew I have to write it. Enid is a special character for me because I feel greatly represented by her. she's wonderful and I'm glad she's canonically bi. so I put my feelings and love for my two fave Enid ships and here we go
> 
> also the title is from always biconic [*NSYNC's "Bye Bye Bye"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo-KmOd3i7s)
> 
> EDIT 12/07/2019 - I finally did a cover for this one! big ol THANK U for [Koral](http://koralshkeecuje.tumblr.com/) for doing the digital coloring of this <3 also corrected some minor grammar stuff

Enid’s day went just about like any other day would. In the morning, she, Rad and K.O. got their usual scolding and the endless list of tasks from Mr. Gar. Then after doing some of these, she watched from afar K.O. and Rad’s lightning nachos eating competition. She laughed hard when both of them got their tongues burnt severely, as if they couldn’t see that coming. Enid had to survive several annoying clients as well as their usual idiotic remarks. Now, when it was almost time to close the Bodega, she sat behind the counter, enjoying a slower moment. She closed her eyes and let that moment sink in for a minute.

But it didn’t even take a minute for her to hear another one of Boxmore’s attack signals.

Immediately, Enid jumped off of the counter and stormed off to see what Boxman prepared for them today. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rad and K.O. do exactly the same. They quickly ran outside and looked at the box falling from the sky.

“Thought they wouldn’t come today,” Radicles remarked.

“What do you mean?” K.O. perked up.

“It’s way past their usual time,” Enid said. “But it wouldn’t be bad to end the day with kicking some robot butts.”

The three saw the box opening sharply. The inside revealed Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond, all ready for their usual combat.

“Greetings, losers! Daddy asked us _so nicely_ to defeat the Plaza today, we really can’t disappoint him,” Darrell began.

“Did he though? I thought he is usually really mean to you,” said K.O., making a confused face.

“None of your business!” Shannon said sharply. “We’re gonna try it anyway!”

While saying this she prepared attack, right in K.O.’s direction. Fortunately, Enid was quicker and blocked it. Shannon snarled at the sudden contact.

“I don’t have time for you!” she shouted and glanced back at her brothers. “Raymond, go for it.”

“Anything for you, dear sister,” Raymond said determinedly.

He ran right at Enid, trying to land the perfect punch. But Enid’s swift motions made her dodge every single one of them. Her fluid movements matched up perfectly with his speed, always outrunning him, always having the upper hand. Right behind her, Enid heard K.O. and Rad battling with Shannon and Darrell. Everyone kept their distance but her friends sounded more and more weak with each moment.

“Nothing you can’t stop!” Shannon shouted and with a sharp motion, she caught Darrell falling back from Rad’s punch.

In a moment, Shannon and Darrell rushed towards the inside of the bodega. Darrell waved them all goodbye, as both of them laughed hysterically.

“K.O.! Rad! You gotta stop them, you don’t know how much they’re gonna destroy!” Enid shouted.

“You sure you wanna handle Raymond alone?” Rad asked.

“Don’t worry,” Enid smiled and dodged Raymond’s kick. “I’ve got this pompadork under my control.”

Rad and K.O. nodded back at her. Of course, she got it. So they ran inside, trying to stop the bots.

“See? Now it’s just you and m-“

One moment of her distraction and she couldn’t avoid Raymond’s next punch. It landed precisely on her cheek, knocking her down.

“Pardon, you were saying something? Couldn’t hear you behind me, gaining the upper hand,” Raymond smirked but swiftly changed his hand position. “Or shall I say, upper _cannon_.”

Enid rolled her eyes at that pun but couldn’t hold her reaction for too long. Raymond’s hand transformed into a laser cannon, charging an attack right at her. She had to think quick before it could get her. But Enid didn’t waste any of her moments. She jumped right onto the cannon and with that she kicked him exactly on his triangle head. Raymond whimpered from the attack but still tried to keep steady on the ground.

“Less talking, more fighting,” Enid kicked him repeatedly. He was just as good at dodging the attacks as she was. “Your pretty words won’t get you anywhere.”

“Pretty? So you’re giving me a complement after all?” he smiled and let her fall forward, as he jumped onto the side.

“Pfft, of course not. You’re just a cold machine with too much ego.”

He was now trying to cut her off with his sharp claws. Enid jumped from back to back to avoid any of the mishap happening. Boy, did his claws get sharper than before? Boxman must’ve spend fortune on the manicure machine.

“Pity. Out of all of the benchwarmers I think you’re the most valuable one.”

“Huh?” Enid raised her eyebrow. She got so close to getting hurt with his claw but right in the last moment, she teleported behind him leaving the stump behind. She had to be more careful, she noted.

Raymond turned around to see her clearly. He let out a silent growl but quickly restrained himself and kept charging his claw snips one after the other.

“I’m not joking,” Raymond kept the attacks but they seemed… Less focused. Less certain. “You’re the one with the biggest brains and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were also the one with the biggest brawn. Let’s be real, Radicles would probably be left crying on the ground right now.”

Enid used this to her advantage. She stroke a critical kick right from the ground to the top of his head. This time Raymond couldn’t keep his steadiness and fell back on the ground.

“Don’t talk about my friends like this,” she punched him right back when he tried to get back at his feet. “They’re much stronger than you think.”

But Raymond only snickered at this. “This is exactly what I meant,” before Enid could ask any questions, he continued: “You’re a fast thinker. And you always know when to strike.”

Enid stayed quiet and just tried to concentrate on her attacks. But something about what Raymond’s said… It definitely didn’t sharpen her mind. Needless to say, she kept punching and avoiding any possible attacks.

“I’m aware you don’t wanna hear this but… I’m kind of impressed by you. You’re intelligent, strong and very beautiful. No wonder you’re so appreciated.”

Each of Raymond’s words cut exactly into the right place. But Enid was persistent, focused. She couldn’t let this opportunity to go away, just because of some robot suddenly trying to compliment her.

“Your flattery doesn’t mean much,” Enid said between the punches. “I _know_ who I am and I don’t need any of the reassurance from some bot.”

“I know it. But I hope you know who _I_ am,” Raymond blocked another one of her punches with his fist. He held it tight and close to her. Oh boy, she suddenly felt much hotter than before. “Also… You may think we machines are cold. But our engines are always working on full capacity. Our interior selves might be warmer than you expect. Only if you give it a chance.”

Enid stood there dumbfounded, still trying to hold her attack. She kept pressing onto his arm, firm and certain. If only she could find a chance to knock him down, it would be over for him.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because… Deep down, you wanna know who exactly am I. And maybe if I meet some standards, you’ll give it a chance. Well, me.”

And in one moment, Enid’s strength came to the full force. She knocked Raymond down in one powerful push. She walked over closer to him, still panting softly. It was all so exhausting, she didn’t have time for him. She had to end this.

Raymond laid on the ground, almost unable to stand up. All of the attacks wearing down his systems. He knew it was over for him. Still, he wanted to try.

“Hold on!” he shouted in Enid’s direction. His voice was weaker than before, Enid softened her expression. “I’m not forcing you to do anything. Just think about it.”

Enid exhaled exhaustedly. Thoughts storming in her mind, she kept the eye contact. She almost wanted to keep onto his words but… Not this time. Her desire to end this won over. She ran the distance preparing her fireball foot attack, yet right before she whispered:

“See you later, Raymond.”

And kicked him full force to Boxmore. She swore she could see him nodding at her before anything happened. Just as if he accepted her words. Enid’s face was all flushed up as she looked back at his trail all the way to Boxmore. 

“Enid!!!” the sound of K.O.’s voice behind her put her back on the ground.

She shivered from surprise. Cob, she must’ve been way too immersed in these thoughts.

“Guys! Did you handle them?” she asked hopefully.

“Pshh, you thought some stinkin’ bots would hold us back?” Rad scoffed.

“Of course not! I just hope nothing in the bodega got destroyed.”

“Well…”

“That’s nothing, don’t worry, Enid!” K.O. cut through. “What about your fight with Raymond?”

Enid blinked back at him. Oh boy, there was too much to unpack about this fight. Instead of telling them, she just laughed.

“I kicked his butt, no biggie. We probably won’t be seeing him in a while.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! I wish I could’ve seen this, I bet you were great!” K.O. beamed at her.

“Thanks, K.O. You know, I can handle him by myself.”

But could she really handle her feelings. Now _that_ was a good question, Enid thought.

* * *

She really didn’t seem like herself next day.

While she was obviously rather not caring when it came to customers, she completely disregarded them today. It seemed like she had something more important on her mind, something that was way more interesting than anything happening in the bodega. Still, K.O. and Rad were almost worried about her phasing off this hard.

Well. There was _a lot_ going on inside her mind today. Enid’s brain kept replaying the battle between her and Raymond over and over. Every time when she thought she had it figured out, the memory of Raymond’s voice put her back into the confused state.

She knew Raymond. At least partly. She has been there ever since Boxman first send him. She’s battled him countless times and has seen him in action in various occasions. While, of course, he was full of himself he always seemed to have this deep appreciation for things he admired. And cob, didn’t it seem like it was exactly like this yesterday.

Raymond also knew Enid. At least she thought so. He himself has talked with her so many times, it’d be impossible for him not to notice some things. He knew exactly what he was talking about, when he tried complementing her this time. But it seemed… So weird.

His voiced echoed inside her mind. Repeating the same sentences again. In his overconfident voice, with his flamboyant attire. Everything about him screamed but hadn’t it screamed with something almost worth admiring.

The most confusing thing for her was that… She knew exactly this tone of voice. Enid remembered many times, Raymond ridiculed them and tried to make himself better than it was. Yet, this time it wasn’t it. The tone of voice he used for her in that particular battle wasn’t his mocking one. There was so much sincerity and thoughtfulness, she never knew he was capable of being like this. Enid exactly knew the difference between the two, she’s heard it before. Yet she never thought she could see Raymond like this towards her.

At the same time… She wasn’t _mad_ this had happened. Part of her was really glad to hear it all. Raymond has always been full of himself. She disregarded him as a dork with too big of an ego to coexist with others. There was no way he could care about anyone other than him! But there was this thing – Raymond is a team player. He cared about the structure of the team and that everyone could work together to help each other and win together, anything there was to win. Something worth noting, Enid had to admit.

There was just something so intriguing about him, Enid thought. Raymond was full of himself and had a huge ego. But he had huge gratitude to the world around him. He loved both beauty and sports, he always tried to strike for the best everything had to offer. He appreciated the beauty surrounding him. No matter the thing, if Raymond gave it a chance, he could see its charm. And cob, wasn’t he just completely oozing with his own charisma. It was everywhere, in every little thing he did. His words drew people to him in any time. He was… So charming. So enchanting.

That’s exactly what he did. He stopped the time just to tell Enid what he thought about her. Without a hint of mockery, he appreciated her for who she was. He didn’t try to find reasons that were out of this world. He noticed things and told her how much he appreciates these about her. Raymond sure knew how to work his magic and say what was right. He also… Hesitated. Almost as if after this confession, he didn’t want to fight her. And he didn’t push onto her when Enid didn’t want his affection and pretty words.

Another moment, another replay. As if she was back there, listening to his beautiful voice and looking into his piercing red eyes. Wait, did she just really call him beautiful? It was getting _way_ out of her control. But he was really handsome, she couldn’t say no…

“Enid?” Rad called her and waved his hand right before her face.

Enid snapped back in an instant, almost falling off of her chair.

“Huh??”

“Wow, you okay there? You seem really out of this world today.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry…” Enid sighed and got back to sitting properly. “I’ve been just wandering off with my thoughts everywhere.”

“Really? Then what’s up?” he asked curiously and smiled at her.

She looked away in a moment. Should she tell him? Should she speak out about what has happened? No, it was best to keep it not entirely to the point, in this moment.

“Have you ever noticed Raymond is… Kinda hot?”

Rad looked at her with confusion all over his face, “No? No, he’s like the least attractive of all the bots. And that’s including Jethro.”

“Don’t be mean to Jethro!” Enid punched him on the arm, as they laughed in unison.

“But yeah, definitely not Raymond. He’s completely not my type. Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason,” Enid shrugged. Getting control over her cool was much harder than it looked.

“You sure? Did something happen between you and him yesterday?”

Awkward silence between them grew. Enid knew exactly that Rad isn’t going to let this one go. He was persistent and his eyes pierced through her completely. She wasn’t going away with this one so shortly. Her fist tensed at first finally let go. She sighed at her defeat and began.

“This battle went completely normal until…” Enid looked away. “Until he started complimenting me. But not in a creepy, douchbagery way but in a sincere way. I mean it. And just the thought of this drives me bonkers cause was he for real? Or was he just mocking me?”

“Knowing Raymond? Probably mocking,” Rad scoffed.

“Rad, you’re not helping.”

“Alright, alright!” Rad put his hand up defensibly but then made a face. He thought for a second, trying to give her the best answer. “How did it make you feel though?”

Enid stopped for a moment. Her thoughts wandered off all the time for this moment. But she was so busy thinking about how Raymond could’ve felt to think how _she_ actually felt. And she was the only one to know it completely. But how did this work…

“I guess I was flattered? He’s said a lot of nice things and well, these felt really nice. Especially when he sounded so thoughtful and certain. It… It was really something.”

“And how do you feel about Raymond now?” Radicles kept asking.

“I…” Enid hesitated. This was going much harder than she’d thought. “I don’t know. He’s a huge ass but he can be very nice. I guess he just cares a lot even if we don’t see it completely. And he’s pretty handsome and charismatic… Maybe there really is more to this tin can than I’d thought.”

It was very obvious to see how Enid wandered off with her thoughts again. Just keeping it on this very specific and beautiful robot. Rad smiled at her. Even if part of him really hated that it was Raymond, out of everyone, he still was happy to see his friend like this. It felt better than he thought.

“Enid, if you’re feeling this maybe it would be right to take the chance. You never know how it’s gonna end up and maybe this dork would be a good company to you. Doesn’t hurt to try, if you know what I’m saying.”

She smiled faintly back at him. Even if they both had their disagreements and bickerings, Rad was still important in her life. He was her friend after all and a great and close one, completely. In the end she was really glad she actually told him. His little words of advice made her understand so much more.

“Thanks, Rad I really appreciate it. It felt so confusing but I think you cleared my mind up a bit. Thank you.”

“No problem, you know why I’m here for,” a sudden sound of opening doors took him away from his words. He looked back and couldn’t contain his grin. “Though, I think things are gonna get more confusing for you in a bit.”

Enid mouthed a little “what” as she saw him go away from the counter immediately. And in a moment after she had appeared, Enid knew why.

Well, _she_ being Red Action. Amazing, wonderful, fierce warrior from the future. Oh boy.

Red didn’t waste time looking around the shop. She stopped by and leaned over Enid’s counter.

“Hey, Enid,” she began. “How’s the bodega life going?”

“Pretty good!” Enid answered quickly in a nervous tone. “It’s been goin’ preeeetty well.”

Enid’s usual cold demeanor has been broken. Red Action knew exactly how to do it and didn’t she just do it all the time. Just her stopping by and being around were enough to make Enid’s heart go a-flutter and her face all blushed up. But how could she not. Red was just… Amazing. Every moment spent with her was something completely new for her. And just how exciting.

“I was thinking,” Red continued. “Do you want to maybe go out? On the Danger Zone border there was supposed to be a firework show. Probably just some kids blowing up their old gear but whatever. And I thought, maybe you wanna see it with me?”

A faint blush appeared on Red Action’s face. The shine in her eyes definitely showed how excited she was.

“I… Uh…” Enid scratched the back of her head. After all this confusing thought process from this morning, she deserved a good getaway with her friend. She looked back softly and saw Rad nodding. Enid smiled at his support and turned back to Red, “Oh heck yeah, I’d love to.”

“Sweet! Then let’s go!”

* * *

Enid always loved the crazy trips she and Red Actions went on. She loved driving around in her angler tank, feeling the breeze when Red told her to look up through the window, and all the danger they approached. Looking back fondly, this is exactly how they started hanging out more. This little trip meeting Hue Troop did make them get much closer. That was something Enid definitely appreciated.

When they finally approached the right zone, they laid down on the hill. A perfect spot not too far from explosions and not too close. Enid sighed heavenly as she saw Red taking a seat right next to her. She brought some snacks and drinks just so they both could feel the best while watching. As they sat back, they noticed some kids preparing the show. It all went perfectly.

Suddenly, Red cleared her throat, “So, how are you feeling now?”

“Really good. The work stuff has been draining me completely. Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Pffssh, no problem! You know I’m always here for it.”

Enid didn’t want to exactly say out what has been bothering her today. Opening up to Radicles felt like something completely out of her comfort zone and talking with Red about this? It would have been an absolute overkill. Especially when, just like with Raymond, her feelings for her were much more complicated than it looked.

From the moment she saw Red hanging out in the Plaza, Enid knew she wasn’t exactly like everyone else. And she was right. Red was an fantastic warrior, a Hue Trooper right from the future. She was witty, strong, and always ready for another adventure. She really was wonderful.

There was something Enid couldn’t completely comprehend. Red was from the future. She travelled back in time just to live her teenage years in 201X. But why? Why would she abandon her cool friends and life in advanced future just to spend several years in this place in their boring Plaza? She wondered about that a lot.

Yet, while spending more time with her, Enid started to realize more things about it. She abandoned the future for the past because she enjoyed the simplicity. Red didn’t have to life through the splendor of the future. She didn’t even want to. For her what mattered the most were her friends and some good fun. She knew about the dangers and responsibilities but… Some things could wait. There was something more important in life.

Truly, Enid only now started to understand it. Even if she loved the thrill of the adventure, Red valued a happy and stable life. Without the fighting and giant robots. And Enid appreciated this about her. Not many people could see it but Red could be thoughtful and appreciative in the right moment. She just needed more vulnerability and trust in other person to show it.

She was also an amazing friend. Sweet and playful but she always got someone else’s back. And she was fierce and strong. And pretty. So so pretty.

That… That made Enid’s thoughts way too uptight again. It sounded way too similar to something else and Enid definitely didn’t want this to ruin her afternoon.

Finally a first firework got in the air. It exploded with the biggest force, they almost felt it coming at them. But then it burst in many colorful pieces. Enid’s grin got much bigger. It was so wonderful and it was just the beginning. She and Red were here for a treat.

Right after, another colorful explosion took over the sky. Then another and another. Every single next one better than the other, just as if they tried to win against each other. Enid leaned to Red’s side accidentally cuddling up against her shoulder. She gasped faintly but seeing Red’s smile she decided to stay. Enid sighed softly and cuddled closer.

“You know? This feels so right, thank you for bringing me here. I had no idea some dumb kids could make something so beautiful,” Enid laughed, shooting her a smile.

“I’m glad you think so! Knew you’d love it.”

Something about Red today seemed so… Unstable. Something unclear but bothering her so much she couldn’t stay calm for the most part. Enid almost wanted to make sure if she’s all alright but hesitated. She hated when she did that but a tiny voice inside her, told her she should let Red talk for herself. Without any pressure.

At last, after several more explosions, Red looked as if she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Enid? Can I ask you something?” she started.

Enid blinked several times, “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing much, it’s just… I have been thinking a lot lately.”

“About what?” Enid almost wanted to say ‘you and me both’, but decided to let her have her moment.

“I-I’m really scared of the future,” Red tried to cover her flushed face, failing immediately.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I hardly know anyone who isn’t scared of it. And I know you’re gonna make it yours someday.”

“But what if I don’t? What if it’s just a big goddamn clock that’s gonna tell me how close I am till the literal end. I… I really need to just get it all out now, before anything,” Red sighed.

It’s been hard lately and Enid noticed that. First, she dismissed Red’s mood as something she has to figure out on her own. But as it kept going it only made her more nervous. Did someone from the future gave her bad news? Was she contemplating getting back? Did she just had enough? Enid really had to know.

“That’s why you’re here. We just want to enjoy that firework show and get away from all the nerds from the Plaza. I know it can be exhausting but it will go away. I’ll help you out.”

“It’s just that feeling… I’ve grown so used to this place, I’m gonna miss it so much. The Plaza, Drupe and Gregg, coffee at @Cafe, tank rides to Danger Zone… But I think out of everything, I think I’m gonna miss you the most.”

Red’s initial cockiness was replaced with a flustered shy smile. Her eyes looked sadder than before but more thoughtful, more soft. She smiled back at Enid as their gazes met. Enid could exactly see Red’s cheeks change color to more reddish. And boy, didn’t she want to join her with it.

“M-Me?” she asked, disbelieving it.

“Of course, you, you bucko,” Red answered with her usual grin. But time however, much softer looking one of these.

“But how?”

“I…” Red thought for a moment but then started back again. “I really appreciate everything you do. You’re unique, fantastic and so clever. Your ideas are completely out of this world. And you don’t need to listen to anyone! You already know it all. I don’t think there is someone cooler than you in all times I’ve been to.”

“R-Red, do you-“

“I mean it. Completely. It’s been short time but I feel like you’ve become really important for me. It sounds corny as heck but you’re really special for me, in all the right ways.”

Enid felt Red taking her hands into hers. This stupid blush grew more with each minute on Enid’s face, as she waited for another word of Red. She could still hear explosions happening behind them, matching to the feel of her beating heart.

“I don’t want to leave for the future and lose my chance. I am not ready. And you’re so wonderful, my life feels so much different with you. You gave me another look at the whole thing, a-and I have thought about this for a long time.”

Red Action sighed before looking back directly at Enid’s face.

“If you’d ever want to, I would love to hang out with you. In a different way, I mean. More _private_ , a-and official.”

Enid’s breath got sharper. Oh cob, was it really happening right now.

“Are you… Asking me out on a date?”

Red grinned nervously and laughed softly, “Yeah, I guess I am.” And before Enid could answer anything, she added, “I mean, not even now I guess. I’m not forcing you to do anything. Just think about it, alright?”

With just that single expression, all the color drained from Enid’s face. She couldn’t believe anything she’s said. Red Action was just so amazing and she was just complementing her? And more importantly – asking her out on a date? Her choice of words made Enid sweat harder than before. This… This was way too similar for her.

Dating was always weird for Enid. She got crushes easily but they never really landed. Her crush on Rad never got her anywhere and her silent feelings for Elodie also didn’t seem to work out. She never thought she’d have much luck until now. Just in two days, she has been basically asked out by Raymond _and_ Red Action. So much so she couldn’t choose. There was no way now.

“Red... Listen, I’m really flattered but also just _so_ surprised. I’m sorry to leave you hanging but I can’t say for sure now. You matter a lot to me and you’re just amazing. It’s just that my mind has been all over the place. I’m sorry, Red, I can’t answer now.”

There was initial sadness in both Enid and Red’s eyes. It wasn’t how they wanted this to go but it was almost necessary. They understood. They knew that this was alright for this moment. So in a moment, Red’s eyes showed a glimpse of understatement and hope.

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry for being so fast, you know me. I understand, Enid and I appreciate you being honest.”

“I’m glad you think so. I just… Need a little time,” Enid smiled reassuringly at her.

“Sure. I’ll be there when you need,” Red gave her hands a little squeeze and went back to watching the fireworks.

On a second thought, maybe Enid needed a little _more_ time.

* * *

Red stopped her tank right before Gar’s Bodega. She proposed driving her off to her place but Enid needed to have the last look if everything’s right in bodega. Just to be 100% sure. She waved Red goodbye, as she smiled and drove off. It was nice of her to drive her off. And it was just nice to see her some more.

Enid sighed as she stepped inside. Nothing was burning, nothing got destroyed. Seemed like she could leave boys for almost the whole day without any damage done. Right now, there was just K.O. carefully sweeping the floor with a broom. He beamed right when he saw her.

“Enid! How did your hangout with Red Action go?” he asked happily.

“It was fun, I had a good time, nothing more,” she asked a bit insecurely.

“Are you sure?” K.O. immediately knew something was wrong. “You usually seem much happier when you come back.”

She thought for a second. If this was such a vulnerable day for her, maybe she should also talk about this with K.O. He was her friend, he deserved to know.

“Actually, can we talk?”

K.O. agreed and the two took sodas for each other and sat against the counter. He knew this was gonna take some more time.

“It’s been just… Weird,” Enid began. “We went to see firework and in some moment Red started saying how much she cared for me and all that stuff. And at the end she just basically asked me out.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well,” she laughed a bit nervously. “It _would_ if it wasn’t for the fact that just a day before Raymond almost did the same thing while we were fighting.”

“So you got two propositions? From Raymond and Red at almost the same time?” K.O. tried to comprehend this.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Oh, man, that’s very confusing.”

“You have no idea,” Enid sat more comfortably as she sipped her soda. “Never thought I could even get one but two dating propositions? That will need more thought put to it.”

“Actually…” K.O. started thinking. “Do you like both of them?”

“I… I’m not sure. I wasn’t attracted to Raymond before but after he said this to me, it kinda can’t stop ringing in my ear. That’s why I said to Red that I need to think it through some more.”

“I see… But to a boy and a girl?”

“Yeah. I’m bisexual, K.O.,” Enid said it with a certain voice.

Sometime ago it would be hard to say it exactly. The phrase stuck in her throat unable to say it out. But after some time… It just felt right. It felt right to say it out and have a name for something she felt. It was something important for her and she wanted to embrace it how she could.

“Oooh, I get it. So you like both girls and guys!”

“Yep. And everyone who doesn’t fit this binary.”

“Wow, that’s great, Enid!”

“Well, I’m glad you say so. It doesn’t always end with such enthusiasm, you know.”

“How come?” he turned to her, wanting to know the answer so badly.

“People just don’t like you when you think differently. Sometimes they don’t wanna listen to me or sometimes they want to shut me off from certain groups because of it. Some people just think it’s not a real thing and they try to decide what actually is my attraction instead of me doing it.”

“That’s terrible!!” he answered, so concerned about this.

“I know. But some people just can’t learn. Even my own parents needed some more time to understand. They tried being supportive but I just knew that look in my dad’s eyes. They needed time to fully accept it,” Enid added sadly.

That was true. Several first years of coming out were really hard on her. She faced rejection and mistreatment, even from people dear to her. It’s been bad but she went out of it eventually. Nothing they had said will change who she is and what she feels. She is who she is and she will own it, no matter who disagrees. It’s her own life and her own feelings.

“Well, I support you! I think you’re an amazing hero and something like this shouldn’t change how others see you,” K.O. suddenly hugged her.

A wave of surprise overcame her but it settled quickly. Then she just smiled and tousled his hair, all while hugging him back.

“Thanks, K.O. If world thought more like you, it would be a much better place,” Enid said warmly.

“What are you gonna do about Ray and Red, though?” he asked while he got back to the place beside her once more.

“No idea,” Enid said back. “Ain’t no lie, this is all just messed up.”

“Don’t worry. I know you’ll make it all right and you’ll choose the right thing. And if they both truly care, they will just wait for you and accept it.”

Enid sat for a moment. K.O. was absolutely right about this. If they truly wanted her happiness, they would understand that her choice is hers. She can’t be influenced, it just has to be something she chooses. And when the right time and idea come, she will know she made it right.

“You’re a very smart kid,” Enid smiled at him once more.

As they sat back in silence, Enid still had a brainstorm in her head. Words of both Raymond and Red Action kept repeating through her mind, over and over again. But it was fine. She didn’t need to choose now. All that mattered was acceptance from her friends and that beautiful sunset setting right over the bodega. And was there anything better than just this single moment in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!! 💖💜💙


End file.
